AU Oneshots
by Tomboy-Fangirl
Summary: As it says above, AU oneshots. Mostly to get ideas out of my brain. But the possibility of one becoming a full story is positive. Pretty much all Vin/Zero, though I'm open to suggestions. Please read! I.N.K. DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. IT BELONGS TO SAMKA PRODUCTIONS. Rated T to be safe.


**These are just short ideas I'm getting out of my head so they don't distract me any more. And I was really bored and needed a break from CGW & SWatTD, so yeah. *Shrugs***

**Enjoy!**

...

Zombie AU

He was running, his breathing fast and harsh. His feet felt like they were going to fall off, but he kept going. The smell that lingered in the streets smelt of rotten flesh, blood and death, making him want to find somewhere to throw up. The streets were empty and quiet, buildings started to collapse from neglect. The only thing urging the young blond teenager forward was the undead zombies that were hot on his heels.

Vin took a sharp turn around a random store, almost losing his balance, but he succeeded in losing a few of them as half kept going forwards. The others, however, kept up with the chase. It was his stupid lack of luck that made him run right into a dead end.

He turned around, his back to the wall blocking his path, watching as the zombies came closer and closer. He squeezed his eyes shut and slid down the wall in hopes that maybe if he couldn't see it, it wasn't there. Please just leave me alone...

Suddenly, there was a loud bang, the sound echoed through the empty alley way. A few more shots sounded before everything froze. He slowly opened his eyes and came to the sight of probably the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her moonlight white hair was tied back, bangs covering the top of her left eye. She was wearing a blue long-sleeve with a black vest and dark grey jeans.

The only problem was the smoking pistol in her hands.

"You okay?" She asked, holding out a hand for me to take. He accepted it gladly and she helped him up, him noticing that she was only a teensy bit shorter then him.

"Y-yeah, fine. Just fine." He stuttered and mentally slapped himself for looking and sounding so weak. She nodded at him, before she started to walk away, making Vin panic a bit. "Hey, wait!" He yelled, running up to her. "Where you headed?"

"What's it to you?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I-uhh...I thought maybe I could, I don't know...tag along with you?"

"Why?" She asked with an impatient tone. Vin thought for a moment, waving his hands in the air for something, a good excuse, but all he came up with is,

"Cause I asked?" ..._Okay, I could have come up with something better then that..._ The girl narrowed her eyes at him, searching his expression for something he was unaware of. Then she settled on his eyes, scrutinizing, soul searching. Then she sighed.

"Whatever." She said, turning around and walking. "Just don't fall behind." Vin smiled brightly and fell in step with her rather fast paced.

"I'm Vin, by the way." Vin said. She kept her eyes forward.

"Zero."

...

Princess/Prince AU

The music echoed through the grand ball room, it's soft yet up-beat melody creating the perfect mood for dancing.

People cheered as the occupants in the middle of the room spun, twirled, joined hands, switched partners and laughed. Everyone was clapping to the rhythm of the music, bright smiles on they'er faces in happiness. There really was no better place to have fun then a party.

Prince Vin was in the very thick of the dancing crowd, girls around him taking turns to be his dance partner. It was a constant of take a hand, move to the left, right, twirl, let go, repeat. It might seem confusing, but it was the most fun the young prince has. By now, he knew the name of every woman in the room, though he wasn't sure he could place a name on a face. Only few people's faces has stuck to his brain, but that's mostly due to either they'er beauty or the strangeness of they'er outfit.

This continued through out the whole song, until it finally ended. The boys lined up on one side, girls on the other, before they bowed to each other as the song ended. Cheers erupted from the surrounding crowd, some yelling for a repeat performance.

Vin took in large gulps of air, thankful for the break. He took a beverage from one of the roaming waiters and drank it with haste, helping to aid him with his thirst. He leaned on one of the walls and took some time to admire the hall in it's current condition. The normally blank walls had been draped with blue curtains with gems decorating them. The floor was polished, vases of roses picked from the maze placed here and there, with a silver chandelier hanging from the ceiling. It was truly a sight to behold.

Vin heard the start of a new song beginning and people gathering in the centre of the room. With a smile, he headed over for round three...or was it four? He had lost count.

He took a place with the men lined up, facing the girls. And right before his eyes, he saw two girls lining up (Actually, one of the look like she was being dragged by the other.), the brunette shoving the other in front of him. The girl in front of him was beautiful, with curled hair as white as snow that reached her waist and eyes like the ice in winter. She was wearing a dark blue, black and green dress that just suited her perfectly for reasons unknown to him.

When they'er eyes met, Vin smiled sweetly at her. Her cheeks tinted pink before she rolled her eyes.

The music started with a melody from a violin. Vin bowed at the waist, while the girl curtseyed. He extended his hand to her and she took it with a little hesitation. When the rest of the instruments started to play, he pulled the girl towards him, put a hand of her waist (to which she glared) and started leading the dance in fast circles, a bouncing rhythm to it.

After a few minutes of hopping around and twirling, a smile broke across the girls face, a laugh escaping her lips. The laugh was extremely contagious, hence the reason why Vin then broke out in fits of laughter. They spun, twirled, clapped and smiled.

To the viewers around them, there was just a simple light shining from this couple. A curtain light that you only see few times in your life. The two practically glowed with happiness, even though they both had no idea who each other were.

So Vin spent the rest of the night dancing with the nameless girl that shone in the light.

...

Coffee Shop AU

Zero walked out of the coffee shop she went to every day, with the same irritated expression she wore after going to that coffee shop i _every day. /i_It wasn't because of the service, it was good enough to be tolerable. It wasn't the food or the coffee, those were good. There was only one thing wrong with the place...

_Hey! Can you give me an answer? You, me, date? Or ya know, call me. Please? ;) -Vin._ Always on her coffee cup, every day, ever since she started going there. It was annoying...and a bit sweet, but she wouldn't admit that to anyone. Nor would she say yes. Ever.

Or at least that's what Zero kept saying to herself. But it really couldn't continue on like this. There was numerous amounts of coffee cups with a different sentence but the same question on them in the trash.

It wasn't really harassment or anything. Zero had known Vin since they were little, this wasn't that big of a deal. And it's not like she doesn't like him, it's just that she really didn't want to ruin the friendship they had. Problem with that noble intention was that fact that Vin was very persistent and won't give up.

With a reluctant sigh, she pulled out her cellphone, started walking, dialled the number and held the phone to her ear. After a bit, he finally picked up.

"Hello?" Answered the familiar voice of her best friend.

"Yes."

It was a simple thing. Zero heard a gasp on the other line and it went quiet for a bit. She was about to say something before she heard a BANG behind her. Zero quickly turned around to see the door the the coffee shop had burst open and Vin was running over to her, still in his uniform.

"Are you...are you serious..?" Vin asked, struggling to get his breath back. Zero rolled her eyes.

"Well, I don't know...I might not have said it right, maybe I said it wrong. If this is a you refusing to my agreement then.."

"NO! I mean...date. Yeah. I'll...yeah, I'll call you later." He said, before turning around and beginning to walk away. She held her phone up to her ear, which still hadn't been hung up, and yelled,

"You still haven't ended this call with me, you doofus!" He looked back, then to his phone, before hanging up. "Did you just hang up on me?! Hey, I'm talking to you!" She yelled out. She could see him laughing, before he pointed to his watch. She looked at the time and realized she was going to be late because of this.

Zero pointed her middle finger at him, before turning on her heel and running off. _Well, that was a busy morning..._

...

**So that's it for now. Take them however you want, they could actually be previews, prologues or just oneshots. With my not-so-one-track-mind, you never know.**

**(The last one is my least favourite. It was also kinda rushed and not-so-thought-out. The middle is my favourite, reminds me of Pride and Prejudice, one of my favourite movies. :3 )**

**There will be more! Any AU ideas? Please tell. Till then...**

**Supa dance par-tey! *dances like cray-cray!***


End file.
